


Remembrance

by VanquishHorrors (AaronStack51)



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronStack51/pseuds/VanquishHorrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bloodstone's greatest legacy is being the bulwark of humanity against the monsters and creatures that prey on them. But Elsa Bloodstone wants to be more than that. She wants to leave something else, especially to one chain-smoking occult con man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lancecorporal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancecorporal/gifts).



> One of LanceCorporal's writings inspired me to do this. Just a little thing for a ship that will (probably) never happen. I do hope you lot enjoy, though.

This is how you will remember me:  
The sound of brass shell casings plinking on the floor as I rain hot lead on my quarry, your eyes betraying the astonishment you always try to hide.  
The flash of fiery red hair in your eyes and the spurt of blood extinguishing your cigarette again as I gut yet another monster like a fish.  
The smell of gunpowder and cordite mixing with blood and guts every time I come back home from a hunt.

  
This is how you will remember me:  
Waking up to the scent of heavenly Earl Grey, before your hellish cigarette smoke ruins what passes for a moment of peace in my morning.  
The attention I pay to my guns that I know you get jealous of, even though you never show it.  
The insults we throw at each other, something I could never go a day without.

  
This is how you will remember me:  
The marks I leave on your back most nights, that you whinge about for days on end.  
Busted walls and glass shards left on the floor from frames long since broken, that you’d keep finding even after a week.  
The mornings when we wake up miles away from the bed in each other’s arms, the room looking like a hurricane passed through it.

  
And this is what you will remember most:  
The shine in my eyes you see every time you manage to con another demon to banish itself.  
The drunk nights when we used to sing punk songs horridly like nobody’s watching.  
The few moments when I find your cigarette fumes tolerable.

 

But this, John my daft git, is how you’ll never see me.

  
Fighting my own ghosts as I know you did yours, trying to be a better person than he ever was.  
The sleepless nights I spent down in the basement, training in the gym until my knuckles bleed and my legs numb, and the nights I spent on the range alone, not stopping until I’m ankle-deep in shell casings.  
The nights alone when I stay awake, thinking how I’m going to spend my next nine thousand years on this earth without you.


End file.
